


Fuzzy

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Hair, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy is a very hirsute man, which is something Medic simply adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

Fuzzy.

It was the only word that came to Medic's mind as he laid beside his Heavy, warm skin pressed together, one leg thrown over the other's. His head lay upon his lover's chest, next to where it met his shoulder, and beneath his cheek, and before his eyes, was a veritable forest of chest hair. He examined it eagerly through squinted eyes, his spectacles sitting on their nightstand.

Heavy's hair was straight, soft, and dark. It concentrated at the center point between his nipples, and tapered down the center of his torso from there, spreading out on his belly and leading down. It flowed upward, covering his entire chest, tapering off toward his sides, and flowing up over his clavicles, toward his shoulders and over, where it dusted the top of his back. His upper arms were lightly coated, leading down to wonderfully furry forearms and hands, so woefully often burned off in the midst of combat. His legs, his feet, his toes, all covered. His behind, small and tight as it was, also held its own layer of fuzz.

To Medic, it was wonderful. Though he was no stranger to body hair, certainly his German heritage made sure of that, experiencing it on others was always a delight. The texture beneath his fingers, against his body, and most of all, brushing his face, was worthy of fixation, of constant attention. He often found it difficult to keep from playing with Heavy's fur idly; to keep from nuzzling his hands, his forearms, from sliding a hand under Heavy's shirt to rub his belly, or through the collar to find his chest or shoulders.

Lying there on his chest, he was able to experience Heavy's hirsute form in his favourite way: by immersing himself in that wonderful chest of his. Heavy's chest was broad, and muscled, with a soft layer of fat atop it, just like the rest of him, but atop all of that, was so very much hair. And at the center, was the thickest collection, where Medic loved to lay his nose, and tickle it through that fuzz. He'd inhale deeply, drunk off of his lover, his pheromones, and personal scent that was so very much Heavy.

A quiet hum of joy drifted from Medic as he nuzzled his lover, arms around him, running his hands all over Heavy's body. The Russian couldn't help but smile. Few had ever loved his body quite like his Doktor did. In the past, Heavy's weight, his hair, his size, had all been impediments, things for his lovers to have to look past. Instead, these were the very things Medic found attractive in him.

Large hands rubbed slow circles on a slim, hairless back. A contented sigh heaved from his massive chest. Heavy relaxed, letting his lover pet and nuzzle him into a deep, easy slumber.


End file.
